


comforting

by KKKraze



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKraze/pseuds/KKKraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comforting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seathing/gifts).



I feel like drawing drama-ish Hanataji, I hope you like it Seathing! :)


End file.
